Paradoxical Parable II/synopsis
Synopsis I Plot Synopsis. Shit happened on first Parable. The forums are nice. Hints of shit gonna go down. An Osujunkie appears! Osujunkie collapsed. An Isshiki Kotonashi appears! It's a freak. It falls from a tree. Noobs fudge around. PNSK provides color commentary. At stream, a movie is watched. Two titans rumble and are killed off. Squidward begins his mantra. Jake is enjoying his day. MEANWHILE Kudo is at another site. Celest blows it up. Kudo goes towards Sonic Paradox. Isshiki divides and argues with oneself. Nothing meaningful. IT IS REVEALED THAT PNSK WEARS A YELLOW HOOD PNSK stumbles upon P20. SUDDENLY CURTAIN Noobs die P20 is an AMUSEMENT PARK EVERYBODY IS THERE Celest shows his programming peen Squidward draws his Darknull Stone! I.K. FINDS OSUJUNKIE ALMOST DEAD Isshiki ignores his surroundings (Squidward), begins doodling PLASMANUKE ATTEMPTS TO WRAP UP THE PLOT EARLY OSUJUNKIE MAGICALLY WAKES UP! Plasma gets the finger wag treatment Squidward contacts THE DARK, MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND KUDO JOINS Introductions are made Tasks are handed out Plasma and I.K. have fun with the rides AN ARMY OF NOOBS IS SPOTTED Our heroes gather at the chokepoint It turns out P20 had ben spoilered They prepare to counterattack Squidward gives Rousing Speech to noob army The attack is A DIVERSION Things are rough in the battle RGX UNLEASHES CRRRAABBSS BOMB The enemy army is decimated Boz provides comic relief elsewhere Boozerman does EPIC BATTLE with Squidward, IS SEVERELY WOUNDED, PERHAPS MORTALLY SO Our heroes in the aftermath decide to check the perimeter for further attack LET'S SPLIT UP, GANG Celest, Osu, Kudo, Jake RGX, Plasma, Isshiki, PNSK Boz continues comic relief Squidward runs the gauntlet KaDoYuu's Big Lipped Alligator Moment Synopsis II Another plot synopsis, because I'm a faggot. Team RIPP goes perambulating in a direction PNSK is pestered by Jalen some fishlipped goon Team JCOK goes perambulating in another direction Jake says something off the wall JAKE HEARS BAD RAP MUSIC Team JCOK finds Boozerman lying down on the job and forces ethanol down his gob PNSK gets a helping hand ICEMAN MAKES HIS ENTRANCE Iceman treks into the infiltrated mod centre A SQUIDWARD APPEARS! Iceman defeats Squidward, but only temporarily, as Squiddy made his escape OMINOUS BLACK CLOUD APPEARS JCOK comes a'runnin FLASH DOES ABSOLUTELY NOTHING RESOLVES THE PLOT BOZ CAN'T STOP PLAYING UNTIL HE'S BEATEN THE HIGH SCORE Tera bursts out of his stomach like one of them thar alien thingies Boz ignores this Team RIP "investigates" the water slide SUDDENLY BLACK OCTOPI FACEHUGGERS RGX is a smexy bastard for those things EPIC SKIRMISH ENSUES PNSK rejoins EPIC SKIRMISH CONTINUES SLIIIIIIIIDE ON THE WATERSLIIIIIIIIIIIDEninety boners Our heroes land safely TERA SHOVES HIS COMPUTER INTO THE REMAINING OCTOPI, EXPLOSION HAPPENS SUDDENLY BACK AT THE TICKET BOOTH Team COK BJ ARRIVES AT THE DARK CLOUD WITH THEIR SILLY TITLE Surprise! Flash is being raped OSUJUNKIE IS MAGICALLY DEAD! dies of plot related causes They come across Iceman and help fight OCTOPI octopussies swarm of calamari Team TRIPP+B decide to find out what the other team is do-LETS RIDE BIKES! The octopi feck off of COK BJ and Booze tries to jinx it Turns out they were heading for RGX All attackers stop and turn into black mist BOOZE DEMANDS SQUIDWARD Squiddy gets punched in the face, but Booze is a sissy girl now Squidy reveals what the Darknull stone does EPIC DISCUSSION ABOUT DARKNULL STONE THE DARK CLOUD MOVES OMINOUSLY TOWARDS THE FORUM CONTROL TOWER DESPITE OUR HEROES' VALIANT EFFORTS TO STOP THE CLOUD, IT MERGES WITH TOWER EPIC MUSIC SHIT HITS THE FAN The tower sends out a darkness virus across forum The curtain gets infected Team RIPP figures out what is happening CELEST BUTTS IN Noobs attack Team RIPP runs like hell GRIFF BUTTS IN well it is his post, is it not? SON OF A SUBMARINER, OUR HEROES NEED TO HURRY OH SHIT, I TRIPPED BOZ GETS OFF HIS ASS AND HOLDS UP THE CURTAIN The power of friendship~ Oh, and his puppy helped too TEAM BJ COK starts running like mad CELEST ARSES IN More running and banter BOZ IS ON CRACK Boz brings Kado out of the banzone and to safety NOOBS BLOCK THE PATH TO SALVATION Celest does a spin slash BANSTRIKE Noobs feck with Kudo's armcannon and destroy it Banstrike fails as the environment is too corrupt Celest: Furry bomb, YES BOZ IS AT HIS LIMIT Griff returns from the dead to continue posting BOZ TAKES THE BUS; MANLY TEARS ARE SHEDget me da buttah GAME OVER, MAN. GAME OVER Oh, and Celest's arm is still caught in the curtain CELEST tushes IN CELEST IS ARMFUCKED They decide to evacua-NOOBS ATTACK THE FOwill you fuck offRUM I*chuck norrises noob*S EVACUATED Celest utilizes the Holy Hand Grenade without counting Everyone escapes safely, EXCEPT BOZ WHO IS DEAD, HAHAHAHohhh, I'm sad now NO MORE THAN THREE Do what you want, ‘cause a pirate is free, YOU ARE A PIRATE! Yar har, fiddle di dee, Being a pirate is alright to be, Do what you want ‘cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate!~ Jake and that hippy guy named Booze hang out at Blip.tv JAKE CALLOUSLY MURDERS A POOR DEFENSELESS NOOB WITH A RAZORBLADE DRUMSTICK Isshiki does a plot synopsis because he's a faggot Synopsis III PREVIOUS SYNOPSIS FAGGOTRY OCCURS Isshiki Kotonashi begins writing another synopsis Everyone else hits him with rackets and bullets and fists with hands ANYWAY Suddenly before the evacuation CELEST RAPES TERA'S EYES Tera pretends to be a noob SUCCESS, YOU'RE fucked RGX, PNSK WHOOPS I MEAN ICEMAN SORRY KINDA SPACED OUT THERE, and Kotonashi wander through the internet wasteland KOTONASHI FOLLOwS HIS GIZZARD GUT FEELING They arrive to the fabled land of oh god is that batman in a thong RGX drives off in a Chevrolet movie theatre Kudo takes the two girls Isshiki and KaDoYuu to rape them safety KUDO GETS A WEIRD NICKNAME KaDo is distracted by the wonders of the glowy ball thing Isshiki secretly enjoys the breast massage KUDO YOU ARE A SICK MAN The group leaves the house of skank WHOOPS ALMOST DELETED THE REST OF THIS CELEST HAS A REALLY BAD IDEA Serebii Arc begins Plasma and PNSK lovehump the ground ZOMG POKEYMANS LAND You can't fight without Pokemon, silly GO GET SOME, ASSBAGS Turn that frown upside down, you're getting pokemon, douchebags Oh, I guess you're right I AM DETECTING LARGE AMOUNTS OF WETBACK (no harm intended to actual Mexicans reading this) Hola senors, have dangerous animals BIG SURPRISE, EVEYONE GOT WHAT THEY WANTED I MADE THAT RETARD POST WHERE I MAKE PASSING TRAINER INTO A WORTHLESS HACK THE STORY STALLS TO A GRINDING HALT ANOTHER RETARD POST ENTAILING EV TRAINING AND CELEST EVOLVES HIS POKEYMANS TO HIS FAP MATERIAL Gardevoir refuses to follow orders! Gardevoir uses Psychic on Celest! RANDOM SNOBBY KID APPROACHES Celest mugs him for his badges SHINY SHADOW PIDGEY WHY AM I STILL TYPING THIS SHIT GODDAMN Plasma gets his ass handed to him, look forward to more of that buddy Plasma pockets POKEBALL containing SHINY PIDGEY SSF1991 MAKES HIS ENTRANCE NEWSFLASH! I'm joining you fucks SOMEONE ELSE IS FOLLOWING OUR HEROES PNSK would have noticed but he was distracted by the loss of his powers that didn't really happen they're still there and since he is distracted Celest notices the sound of an organ playing instead of PNSK and this is all kind of a jumble really SUDDENLY NATE WRITING HURR IT'S TEAM ROCKET Leaving so soon, Team Rocket? HURR SILVER MET SQUIDWARD LETS BEAT THE INFO OUT OF HIM Oh noes Gardevoir got hurt CELEST BUILDS UP WEABOO RAGE PNSK FIGHTS SMARTLIKE AND WINS Mareep DIGIevolves into Flaffy SUDDENLY JAMES WRITING Silver CONVENIENTLY knocks himself out Oh hey an address to something NATHAN ACCIDENTALLY THE GRAMMAR HURR THE ADDRESS IS IN BINARY MEGAPOST PART WON Celest fucks binary code Nurse Joy is tired of your shenanigans Gotta find a binary translator elsewhere, but let's clear this stage first Pidgey, go look for darknoh shet Rayquaza ate him LONG TRAVEL SEQUENCE PLASMA GETS KNOCKED OUT FOR THE SECOND TIME Are you a boy or a girl? Unconscious Plasma: “EXCELSIOR!” CELEST HAS VARIOUS WILE E COYOTE MOMENTS PNSK correctly calculates fall time, IGNORING AIR RESISTANCE, THE EARTH'SINTERNET'Sspoiler'S ROTATION ETC ETC PORNOGRAPHY STARRING CELEST AND GARDEVOIR NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE Mysterious bad guy taunts mysterious waif PART TOO Ton of bullshet I couldn't be assed to read OH HEY BRUNO Wait this isn't right Bruno is not the first one PNSK'S FLAFFY IS ACTUALLY AN AMPHAROS Plasma goes to fight Bruno in a pokeymans battle while others go past Bruno CELEST DOES SOME SEQUENCE BREAKING IN AN ALREADY SEQUENCE BREAKED GAME PNSK will battle Lorelei PLASMA IS OUT OF USEABLE POKEMON PLASMA BLACKED OUT! SF1991 IS A PICKAXE AGITHA SHALL BE YOUR OPPOh she's dead now CELEST KILLING AN ELDERLY WOMAN IS WRONG AND NOT CARING ABOUT IT IS WRONG AND YOU ARE A SICK MAN BLUE TRANSMOGRIFIES INTO A NOOB PART TREE BLUE NOOB WANTS TO BE CALLED BY HIS FANCIER AND HARD-TO-TYPE HANDLE FUCK YOU ZAPMOLCUNO I CHOOSE YOU I DIDN'T KNOW SQUIDDY COULD MAKE CLAPPING NOh wait it's Lance nvm Lance makes weird speech about illusions GAREDVOIR VS SHADOW RAYQUAZA But first OMG CELEST YOU KILLED AN ELDERLY WOMAN YOU SICK FUCK HOW COULD YOU ZAPMOLCUNO USE GAMEBREAKER! MORE BADGUY SPEECHES NO GARDEVOIR DONT DIE Surprise, it's a dream POWER OF FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE ATTAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK Gardevoir dissapears; Celest flies into WEABOO RAGE PART FUCK YOU The dream world dissolves EPIC FISTFIGHT ENSUES BETWEEN CELEST AND SHADOW SQUIDWARD WHO WAS LANCE BUT IT'S ACTUALLY SHADOW SQUIDWARD AND THE RAYQUAZA IS ACTUALLY A SERPENT DRAGON THINGY SHADOW SQUIDDLES DIES SF1991 IS ALSO DREAMING MYSTERIOUS GLOWY WAIF EXPLAINS THINGS SUCH AS THE LIGHTCREST CELEST WAKES UP TO A MUTINY RALTS EGG ISSHIKI KOTONASHI POSTS A TON OF BULLSHIT THAT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE AND YOU HATE HIM/HER/IT FOR IT